bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Bandini (Credits)
Credits taken in "The Great Bandini", Season 4, episode 11, 131st episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Claudia Silver Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney and Whoopi Goldberg as The Great Bandini Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Andy Yerkes Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producer Stacey Adams Supervising Editor Erica Levin Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Hank Neimark Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Steve Walker Jim Snarski Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Kip Rathke Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Booth P.A. Kim Delise Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Bethany Berry-Weiss Jennifer Weil Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Ellen Tam Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Chad Cruikshank Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Technical Directors Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Video Bob Salzer Tom Guadarrama Tape Operators Mark Katz Jeff Lee Video Operator Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Al Theuer Ron Lantz Victor Smith Bryan Leskowitz Marilyn Vigilante Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Jason Horn Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Mike Scricca Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Bob Haggerty Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Mike McCormick Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Ron Actisdano Frank Biondo Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Tom Travers Jim Pesce Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Bob Lewis Rich Masella Songs Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury Michael Webster Tony Fennell Tyler Bunch Music Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMI Andy YerkesJim Calcaterra Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits